Ti-Girth
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post Kung Fu Panda 2, things are going beautifully in The Valley Of Peace, with prosperity flourishing and a changed Tai Lung back at the Jade Palace. Among other wonderful things. But one morning, Tigress wakes up and discovers she's somehow become considerably fatter than Po is! What has happened to her, and will it be undone so she's back to her true, normal self? Find out!


Greetings, everyone! It's been a long time since I wrote a fanfic for Kung Fu Panda, so I'm now doing so yet again. And it revolves around my favorite character in that whole series, namely, the one and only Master Tigress! In this fanfic, Tigress wakes up to discover she's noticeably fatter than Po, and inexplicably so. How will she react to this, what can be done about and how exactly the hell did it happen in the first place? And how will the other residents of the Jade Palace react to it, for that matter? Find out by reading this story!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place after Kung Fu Panda 2 and is post-series, with it being that I don't count Legends Of Awesomeness as canon due to how much it sucks and due to how it doesn't go hand in hand with the KFP movie continuity, anyway.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Kung Fu Panda franchise.

Ti-Girth

It was a beautiful morning in the Jade Palace in The Valley Of Peace. Especially since it was only too clear that The Valley Of Peace was doing much better than it had for some time. As if Lord Shen's downfall and order being restored in the process were not enough, crime was on a considerably lower level than it had been before, and, ironically enough, Tai Lung had rejoined the Jade Palace.

You see, it turned out Tai Lung had survived the Wuxi Finger Hold and, after slipping away and hiding and recovering, discovered and understood just what he had become. He went on a mission to right his past wrongs and after a matter of time and a series of events, deeds and happenstances, he was successful in doing so. Everyone found out of it, including the residents of the Jade Palace, and after this happened, Tai Lung returned to that very place.

He made it clear he'd seen the wrong in all he'd done and turned over a new leaf, right down to the hard effort he put into redeeming himself. Shifu, after a long discussion with Po and the Furious Five and a lot of negotiating, made it clear to Tai Lung he was allowed back in the Jade Palace, though Tigress and Crane made it clear they'd be keeping an eye on him for a time, just to be sure.

Tai Lung was annoyed a little at this, but if he could deal with the pain of discovering all he'd become when he was consumed by ambition and insanity, then he could deal with Tigress and Crane keeping watch of him for a bit. Obviously, this was all prior to the morning that we're looking at here, in which, along with being beautiful for all of these reasons, one kung fu master in particular was in for quite a surprise. A big one. Literally.

That kung fu master was Tigress, and though she was waking up along with the others in the Jade Palace, albeit each in their own rooms, like she was in hers, her stretching like the feline she was got followed by something most unexpected. She got pulled down for some reason and, a second after trying to push herself back so she wouldn't be, confused as to why it happened, at once nearly stumbled over. "Hey! What the hell is going on here?!" Tigress exclaimed, but then she was treated to an utter shock as she saw something quite different about herself.

You see, Tigress was, despite having fallen asleep last night as the lithe, sleek, muscular kung fu warrior femme fatale she was well known for being, now somehow massively corpulent. Yep, you read correctly. For some reason, Tigress woke up in a state where she was significantly more obese than Po, and that was saying a lot. Her belly was a vast mountain of flab, with even her belly button bigger than it was before. Her arms and legs were also thicker than before due to large amounts of fat, as was her tail, and her face and neck were filled out with blubber.

As well as this, her sides and back were sizably obese, and she'd gotten a pair of plump breasts to go with it all, which were barely covered by the top part of her shirt, the rest of which had been torn open by her blimp of a belly, which spilled out over her now beltless pants, thanks to how her belt had been broken by her newly enlarged waistline. Even the pants themselves had a few tears in them, and Tigress was furious, baffled and eager to find a way to do something to reverse what had, for some reason, happened to her while she was asleep, though she would also refuse to leave her room until she was back to normal.

What was ironic was, she could tell she wouldn't fit through the door, anyway, so it was just as well until her excess bulk was gone, whenever that would be. "Well, the door is closed, so that's one small favor…" Tigress thought to herself. "But I'm still steamed as hell and can't for a second understand how in the world this happened! Wait! I could be dreaming…" She pinched her soft, squishy waist girth to find out if she was, but nothing changed. This was reality. "Damn it, it's for real." she growled in her mind. "Good thing my determination to get this reversed is on a higher level than my rage, because otherwise I'd most likely destroy this room, I'm so enraged right now…"

Suddenly, she heard the others outside of her room say: "Good morning, master!" and in the process realized she had to find a way to explain why she wasn't coming out without actually showing herself fast. Especially after she heard Shifu say: "Wait…why has Tigress not shown up out into the hallway?" Tigress quickly called out: "Everyone, I'm sorry, but I just can't come out of my room looking like I do!" "What?" the others all asked in unison, quite confused, and then Tigress explained from behind her door: "This is going to sound preposterous, but…" She tried to go on, but couldn't help but pause until Po said: "But what, Tigress?"

Tigress continued on: "…but for some fucked up reason, I woke up this morning a good deal fatter than even you are, Po, and besides how I don't want to show myself looking as I do at the moment, there's also how I won't be able to fit through my door, anyway!" "Tigress, making up such a phony story as that isn't like you at all, and neither is trying to skip the usual morning routine!" Shifu exclaimed. "Whatever can have gotten into you?" "I'm not lying, dammit!" let on out Tigress. Viper slithered under her door all of a sudden, going: "Tigress, come on. None of us have any idea why you're acting like you are this morning, but…WHOA!" She stopped just as all of her had gotten under Tigress's door and into her room, shocked and astounded at how she saw her "sister" with such a massive blubber capacity.

"Tigress, you weren't lying…" Viper gaped, and Tigress said: "Of course I wasn't. When was the last time I lied about something? For some reason, I've been fattened, and until I get my true form and weight back, I am not leaving this room!" Viper, after saying: "We've got to help you, Tigress! I'll let the others know!" slithered back out to the hallway and said: "Everyone, she isn't lying. Tigress really is as fat as she says she is. I have no clue how it could have happened, since she just went to bed the way she usually is last night, as we all did, but I saw it when I went in to get here. It's true. We have to do something about this."

"Viper, your eyes must be deceiving you!" Tai Lung stated. "There's no way this can be so!" Crane added. "I know what I see, and I saw exactly what Tigress told of!" Viper stated. An instant later, Shifu said: "All right, Tigress, we're coming in. Viper has said she's seen what you say has happened, and if we're going to get anywhere, we need to see you for ourselves." "Well, prepare to be mortified, then!" Tigress warned. The others came in and everyone's eyes opened widely while their jaws nearly hit the floor. They were astonished to see that Tigress had been all along telling the truth and that, some way, somehow, she had turned so fat that even Po was left in the dust. "Dear God…how can this have happened?" asked Monkey.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Monkey!" Mantis replied to him. "Tigress, I know you are anything but happy about this, and we will find a way to fix this up, but you must let us know now." Po stated, and Shifu added: "We are sorry we didn't believe you at first, especially since I know you are always truthful and this just sounded unrealistic, but please recap last night from the moment we had Viper's tea to when you got into bed. Did anything odd or strange of any sort happen at all? Anything out of the ordinary?" Tigress thought back to last night, in which Viper had made her special tea for herself and the others to drink before they went to bed, since it was one of those nights when she did so, and thought about it long and hard.

When she was done, she said: "I can think of nothing out of the ordinary whatsoever. The closest thing to anything unusual that happened is that we had Viper's tea before bed, since that doesn't happen every night. WAIT A SECOND! Viper, what kind of herbs did you use for your tea last night?" "A very rare and special kind. Why?" Viper responded. "Go see the package for them and find out what there is to know about them." Tigress said. "But I threw it away after I'd finished up the last of the herbs for your tea last night." Viper told her. "Find it, then, and see if you can figure out if it has anything to do with this. Be warned I'm barely keeping myself under control, and that's only because I know this is no time for me to snap or go berserk!" Tigress said to her. So Viper did as Tigress commanded.

After a time, she came back and said: "Oh, my God! I read the ingredients on the back and found out that the herbs I used and finished up this time have a weird kind of herb at the bottom which, if turned into tea and drunk at night, will drastically fatten the one who had drunk them! It just happened to be you who I gave the last of herbs to in your tea! I had no idea that the kind of herbs I was using had such a specific side effect as that under specific circumstances! Oh, Tigress, I am so, so, so sorry!" Tigress then exploded: "SO IT WAS YOUR TEA AND THOSE WEIRD HERBS, WAS IT?! YOU DID THIS TO ME, VIPER!" She ran over and grabbed Viper with both of her hands before squeezing her hard.

Everyone got startled, and Tai Lung cried out: "Tigress, stop! She didn't know!" "And she said she was sorry!" Po added. Viper squeezed out: "Tigress…I didn't mean for this to…be made to happen…you're killing me…it's your anger overtaking you…snap out of it…" But as soon as Viper realized that Tigress's fury had consumed her enough after so long of her doing all she could to contain it that there was no getting through to her, Viper tried to snap her out of it by making her laugh. She used the tip of her tail to tickle Tigress in the belly button and went out: "I know how to snap you out of this anger haze, Tigress! Coochie, coochie, coo!"

It just so happened that Tigress was ticklish, you see, especially on her belly and in her belly button. And Viper tickled her both in the navel and around her big, fat belly with her tail tip, causing Tigress to go: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" all of a sudden and drop Viper, then fall onto her back laughing. "Clever thinking, Viper!" said Po. "I think I'll calm Tigress down with a belly rub." Tai Lung said, and he walked over to rub and massage the massive bound of blubber and fat that was Tigress's belly. He told her: "Look, we'll get rid of this, I promise. Up until this point, you did a good job keeping yourself in check and you can do so again until you're back to normal. Just calm down and keep your cool."

Po, in the meanwhile, helped undo the harm Tigress had dealt to Viper when squeezing her and said: "Smart thinking, Tai Lung." "Thanks, Po." Tai Lung replied. After a bit, Tigress sat back up and said: "Fine, I can see that's my best bet. Sorry I throttled you, Viper." "It's okay. It was how pissed off you are at this and how jarring it was to learn I'd inadvertently caused this. I know you'd never harm me otherwise." Viper responded. "And the good thing is, I'll be okay." "I have to say, though," Po stated, "I can't help but think that Tigress looks even sexier than she did before like this. I mean, I really like her new look and her huge, soft belly…"

He walked over and hugged her paunch, then nuzzled his head into it, but Tigress pushed Po off and kicked the panda in the groin, making him go: "AAAAUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" and as he crumpled to the ground, she snarled: "No, Po. None of that. We are fixing this the first chance we get, and that's final! No treating it like anything other than an anathema to me which should never have happened and will never happen again after it's fixed. You got that?" "Yes, I got it!" Po squeezed out. "Damn, even with lots of fat, you hit hard!" "Damn straight." Tigress a second later spat. "Sorry if it hurts, but you brought it on yourself by trying to make my utterly unwanted weight gain seem like a good thing, when it's anything but that."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that…" Po moaned through the agony currently clutching his balls. Tigress was struggling to control what was left of her temper, when suddenly Tai Lung said: "You know, I would like to point something out that might help." "What's that?" asked Shifu, and Tai Lung explained: "When I was giving Tigress that belly rub to calm her down, some of the fat seemed to slip out of my hands as though it was disappearing. Granted, it was only a tiny bit, and what I'm about to say is going to sound like the craziest idea, but do you think there's any chance we can get Tigress back to normal by giving her belly rubs?"

Everyone's eyes opened widely, and after thinking about what Tai Lung had said and what it meant, Tigress told him: "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that could actually be the way to get rid of all of this!" She grabbed fistfuls of her gigantic girth of a gut for emphasis. "I mean, it was weird herbs that got me this way with their even weirder side effect. Since we did not know of what they'd do until now and still know nothing else about them, maybe belly rubs could turn out to be the way to get me sleek and fit once more!" "It's worth a shot, that much is for sure!" Monkey commented. Shifu then said: "All right, then, Tigress, lie down on your back in bed! We're going to give you a nice, long belly rub each!"

And so, Tigress got into bed, put her head on the pillow and put her hands behind her head, while her blatantly exposed, quivering and sagging blimp of a belly got rubbed first by Tai Lung, since he was the first one to do that and the one who thought up the idea, then by Shifu, then by Monkey, then by Mantis(although Tigress couldn't help but giggle at how his little legs felt on her portly paunch), then by Crane(this made Tigress outright laugh due to how much his feathers tickled), then by Viper(Tigress continued laughing because of how much her tail tickled her sizable stomach)and finally by Po, who by that time had recovered from the kick to the groin Tigress gave him for treating her new weight gain like a good thing when it was far from that.

In the end, Tigress was completely back to normal, only now she was more sexy, sleek, beautiful, fit and lithe than ever, plus she still had the breasts she'd grown during her massive weight gain, albeit smaller and without any fat anymore. She got up out of her bed and said: "My thanks to all of you! Those belly rubs, I admit, felt great, though some of them really tickled…" She looked at Viper, Crane and Mantis for emphasis, "…and now I'm more than back to normal. I'm more the way I'm meant to be than ever! Very good guessing and thinking, Tai Lung!" Tai Lung replied: "Why, thank you, Tigress! I'm glad it worked!"

"And sorry again for how I attacked you, Viper, Po. I guess I was just not thinking at all straight, the way I was so incensed and livid." Tigress spoke. "It's all right. We know you were not in your right mind." Po nodded. "Who would be, if they were in a situation that angered them as much as this one angered you?" Viper added. "I'm just glad we were able to undo it, since I'd not meant to do this to you and am sorry for it." "Apology accepted, Viper." Tigress said. "With the way this morning got sidetracked so much, however, I would wonder what we're going to be doing next." "Good question." Shifu told her. "Given it's past the time you would have had your breakfast, and also into the time you would be practicing and training, I think you should all train now and then have some brunch. It's the best way to get back on track here I can think of."

"All right, I suppose Shifu's got a point." Tai Lung said. "I'm in the mood to train right now, anyway." "Me, too." Tigress stated. "After all I just went through, I could use a workout." The others agreed to Shifu's decision being a good one, and Po, Tai Lung and the Furious Five all went to train, doing so quite hard and, by the time they were done and taking a shower each, they were thinking about what they were in the mood to have for brunch and also how to make sure Po wouldn't blow the secret they were all keeping of what happened today, with the very obvious exception of Po himself, who knew they'd all be keeping it a secret, but was struggling with how tempting it was to tell the first ones who could be told it due to how unbelievable of a chance happenstance and turnout of things it all was. Especially since, however brief it was, he found the fat Tigress to be really sexy, even if he knew he'd never see that version of her again.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everybody, especially you Tigress fans!


End file.
